The Drawing of the Dark
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Ezra feels lost without Kanan. In honor of his late master, Ezra takes on the name "Jarrus." With Ahsoka as his mentor, Ezra hopes to be a Jedi one day, just like Kanan. If only the haunting visions of Maul could leave him alone.
1. Sacrifice

**This fanfiction was partially inspired by Under your mask series on Archive of Our Own, where Kanan died on Malachor. However, in my fanfiction, he and Ahsoka swap roles. As in this is sort of a Kanan lives AU but a swapping role fanfic too and is a rewrite of season 3. So, please be patient with this story as plot unfolds. **

"KANAN NO!" Ezra shouted as he saw Kanan engaging the enemy Darth Vader. Keeping the Sith Holocron in one hand and his ruined lightsaber in the other, Ezra watched in horror as Vader and Kanan engaged each other. Why had he trusted Maul? He distracted them long enough to get Vader there in the first place. He tried rushing but Ahsoka immediately threw her arms around Ezra. The boy didn't realize that Ahsoka was just restraining him to protect him. As Kanan slashed at the former Sith Lord and temporarily blinded, he had one last chance look to his padawan.

"Ezra, go!" Kanan shouted to his apprentice. With one last strain, Ezra finally broke free from Ahsoka's grasp.

"No, not without you," Ezra cried. With terror, he shot his hand out and sent Vader down, albeit temporarily. "I'm not leaving you Kanan, not after everything that happened!"

"You have too." Kanan said. "Know that I love you as if you were my own son, Ezra Bridger."

"And I love you Kanan, which is why you can't do this! Sacrificing yourself is not the answer!"

"I'm sorry, Ezra, but you must. "Tell Hera I'm sorry I broke my promise to her. Now, please, go."

Ezra shook his head. Vader came back up, approaching Kanan with his lightsaber, causing the Jedi to raise up his own blade as Vader attacked him.

"NO!" Ezra shouted. Ahsoka had half a mind to use the Force but she saw the look in Kanan's eyes. He pleaded to her through the Force: "Protect him, Ahsoka. Better than I ever could."

Ahsoka nodded in sadness and looked at Ezra.

"Ezra, we have to go now!" Ahsoka shouted as Ezra watched in sadness as the temple began closing. Without hesitation, Ahsoka's hand latched onto Ezra's arm and she dragged the teenager to the Phantom as the lift closed. Ezra collapsed onto the bench, crying his heart out as Chopper mournfully chirped, coming right up next to Ezra and putting his mechanical arm on his leg in comfort. Ezra didn't turn him away, he just let Chopper comfort him. The guilt was too much. He'd left Kanan. His Master, and in ways, his father. Ahsoka got the Phantom off the planet as the Sith temple collapsed, activating the hyperspace. The Togruta looked to her young friend, watching her cry. As she activated the autopilot she sat right beside Ezra.

"I'm sorry, Ezra," Ahsoka said. The boy looked up but instead of glaring, he was giving the woman a look of sadness. She laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder. The Padawan couldn't help but throw his arms around Ahsoka's midsection and lean his face into the Togruta woman's shoulder. Ahsoka did not hesitate to throw her own arms around the human boy in the motherly embrace.

Ahsoka may not be a Jedi but she would do as Kanan promised: she would train Ezra throughout the rest of his Jedi trials and protect him as much as she could. Even until her dying breath.

As Atollon made its way into view Ezra began wondering how he was going to explain what happened to Kanan, the man that Hera loved and promised they would see each other again soon. The pain and suffering she would endure. The crew came into mind. How would they all feel when they learned that the father figure of the Ghost crew was never returning.

They were all going to be heartbroken.

Last time, three Force-wielders left for Malachor and yet, two only returned. A former Jedi who was neutral in the Force and a boy, still a Jedi Padawan. When Hera didn't see Kanan, she was immediately filled with fear and terror. It deepened to sadness when she saw her foster son's looks of pain and regret. He was holding a strange triangular object in one hand and a ruined lightsaber in the other. Realizing their confused looks, Ezra and Ahsoka told Rex, Hera, Zeb and Sabine of the events that unfolded and that they could not mostly, of Kanan's sacrifice so Ahsoka and Ezra could make their escape. As he spoke, Ezra's lightsaber and the Sith holocron fell to the floor.

"I... I'm sorry Hera..." Ezra cried, clearing the tears from his cheeks. "Kanan told me to tell you he is sorry he couldn't keep his promise."

"Ezra," Hera began reaching her hand out to the teenager. Hera took the fifteen-year-old into a motherly embrace. Finally breaking down, Ezra buried his face in Hera's shoulder and returned the hug as the tip of Hera's Lekku hit Ezra's hands. He looked from behind, seeing Zeb and Sabine's crestfallen look. As Hera and Ezra departed, Hera's hands remained on the boy's shoulders.

"Come we must report to Commander Sato about the mission," Hera said, would tears from her face. Ezra nodded. After their report, Ezra was going to lock himself in his and Zeb's room and hide under a rock. Ezra walked with Hera but he stopped playing get have on Sabine's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ezra mumbled, seeing that Sabine was silently crying her eyes out.

The older teenager did the unthinkable. She hugged Ezra in a one-armed hug and Zeb brought the two teenagers into his arms. As soon as their sibling embrace ended, Hera wrapped an arm around Ezra's shoulder and began leading him towards Chopper Base. Ahsoka and Rex remained, watching as they made their way to the command center.

"This is all my fault," Ahsoka muttered. "I'm the one who allowed Ezra to go alone with Maul and I'm the one told Kanan to go get Ezra when he attacked us. None of this would have happened if I confronted the Sith Lord alone."

"No, Ahsoka, it isn't your fault," Rex said. "If anyone is to blame, then it is Maul. From what the kid told us; it was that Sith who told him to go to the temple alone. And it was Kanan's decision to stay behind to protect you both. None of this is your fault."

Ahsoka looked up towards Rex and couldn't help but pull him into a hug, nearly similar to when they were reunited on Sato's command ship.

Now all she could do right now is give Ezra time to himself.


	2. The Bendu

Darkness.

The Spectre of the former Sith Lord Darth Maul loomed in Malachor, for he was alone once again. After his duel with Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano, Maul was left all alone and he felt Ezra Bridger's presence leave the planet. He finally found the TIE, the ship that the Eighth Brother had come in and his ticket off that dastardly planet. Now, he was making his way to Dathomir, the home planet he came from. The place where his mother and clan died.

As he flew the Eighth Brother's TIE, Maul's anger raged through him once again as he let the Jedi escape him one last time. The Zabrak felt Ezra's pain and sadness that his master was gone. The Force-bond formed when they found common groundto the Sith temple, Ezra and Maul were connected through the Force. The former Sith Lord knew that just because they had this connection didn't mean Ezra felt like he did: a strong master-apprentice Force bond. However, he knew Ezra had one with Ahsoka Tano as well, as it came to be when Jarrus died.

That boy didn't deserve Kanan Jarrus or Tano as his Master. Of course, Maul refused to acknowledge that he wasn't either. Ezra's lost his way for now and his relationship with Tano would not last long. Perhaps Kanan's death was mean to be. And Ezra was meant to be alone for a while. However, Maul was rushing into it. He'd wait to collect Ezra when the time was right. Ezra would come with him one day. He will take Ezra, whether he came with him willingly or by force. Either way, the boy will accept his fate. No matter what.

* * *

Ezra stood in between Hera and Ahsoka. With his mother figures present, Ezra felt a little at ease with sharing what happened. Hera placed a hand on his shoulder, encouraging her friend to speak. As Ezra finished his story, Ezra was surprised he could stand and tell the story without crying. Sato must have seen the way Ezra faltered throughout the whole report and decided to speak with Ahsoka alone and to give the crew a couple of days to grieve for their fallen comrade. Hera and Ezra were dismissed. Meanwhile, Commander Sato knew that this must have been hardest for Ezra because he lost someone who was like a father to him. As Ezra went to leave with Hera, someone put a hand on his shoulder. At first, the former Padawan hoped it was Kanan, who always put his hand on Ezra's shoulder whenever he needed guidance. To his surprise, it was Sato, looking at him at a fatherly and sympathetic gaze.

"I am sorry for your loss of your master, Ezra," Sato said. Being an uncle to a teenager, Sato remembered his own nephew feeling this sad when his father died. Still remembering the night Mart fled to lead his brother's squadron at Mykapo. This whole situation was familiar to him. "Kanan was a good man."

"Thank you," Ezra muttered, looking away so Sato wouldn't see a tear shedding. Quickly, he wiped it away and couldn't help but think back at all the good and bad times he and Kanan had. He looked away, shedding a tear and quickly wiping it away so no one would see. In that moment, Ezra just realized he didn't just lose a Master. He lost another parent.

Just as Hera walked, she noticed that a certain teenager with black hair and blue eyes was not right beside her. She looked back and saw that Ezra was lagging. He was looking absent-mindedly away from her, his arms crossed and tears peeking through Ezra's eyes. Now that Kanan was gone, Hera had to look after everyone. She lost the man she loved, so damn she was not going to lose her son too nor let him go through this alone.

"Ezra, come on," Hera said, going next to him and putting her arm around his shoulders. "Come on, love. You're better off on the Ghost." She began leading him to the Ghost and up its ramp.

"Hera, I'm sorry," Ezra said again. Hera looked back and noticed he was still feeling guilty for what happened on Malachor.

"Please, stop apologizing," said Hera. "Why don't you go into the common room where Sabine and Zeb are and rest up? I'll be in there in a few minutes after dinner's ready. Eating will make you feel better."

Ezra shook his head. "I...I can't..."

"Please, do this," Hera said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "For me and more importantly, yourself."

Ezra pondered before he nodded, going to the direction where Zeb and Sabine were sitting, talking to each other. They looked at Ezra in concern.

"Ezra, you alright?" Sabine asked, her voice full of concern, also known as the side of Sabine when she really wanted to take care of her friends."

The boy shook his head, still standing.

"Kid, you should sit down," Zeb said, standing up to let Ezra sit down next to Sabine.

"No, I don't...I can't" He looked anywhere but at Zeb and Sabine.

"Yes, you can," Sabine said. The boy stood there for a few minutes before Zeb took Ezra's shoulder and gently guided him down on the seat next to Sabine. However, he didn't say anything or do anything.

"Ezra, we know how you feel," Sabine said. "We all lost Kanan too," she began crying.

"Because it's all my fault," Ezra interrupted her. "If I hadn't trusted Maul, then Kanan would still be here. Because of me, he's gone."

He began breaking down again. Sabine couldn't help but wrap her arm around Ezra's shoulder.

"No Ezra, if there's anyone to blame, it's Maul and Vader," the older teenager answered. Ezra couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and hugged Sabine. At first, she felt a little uncomfortable. Of course, she did hug him with Zeb, but that was of her own accord. Ezra doing it felt strange to her at first. However, the next minute, she had returned the hug. Zeb didn't know what to do with the two teenagers. He couldn't help but place his hands-on Ezra's shoulders and shared a glance with Sabine that they both agreed to do: to comfort their mutual younger brother. No matter what, they were going to look after him now.

* * *

Ahsoka watched Ezra walk away in despair. He just needed some time to himself or with his family because she knew what it was like to lose a Master. Her worst nightmare came true: Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker, as she feared. However, after everything that happened, Ahsoka was going to teach Ezra the ways of the Force, so he wouldn't end up like her. They were both Apprentices who lost their Masters. She wouldn't let Ezra walk through the Force alone. She would protect the last of the Jedi, whether it is Darth Vader or that scum, Maul. But for now, she just needed to think, most importantly, what to do with the Holocron that she held in her hands and if Ezra's ruined lightsaber made it to Hera. She retreated to the middle of the desert where no one would bother her, keeping one of the thumpers that kept the spiders away.

She closed her eyes to meditate, to clear her mind. However, she felt something, a presence that was almost calm. A presence that nearly felt like something about it was familiar to Ahsoka. Like the power she encountered on Mortis all that time ago.

"_I see you_i," said the voice. Ahsoka jumped up in alarm, activating her white bladed lightsabers, unsure of what was calling her. "_Come to me..."_

Ahsoka stood up, noticing an Atollon owl nearby. She took her thumper and began following it when it took her to an empty cove. Going towards the piles of rocks, she wondered who was trying to contact her. Suddenly, she felt something huge moving from behind her. Ahsoka looked back and saw a gigantic creature. One she had never seen before. Ahsoka was utterly -or he- smiled at her.

"Hello there," the creature said. Ahsoka blinked and stared at awe.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka said, finally breaking the silence.

"I am the Bendu, child," said the creature, Bendu, Ahsoka noted. "A being between the Ashla and the Bogan.

Ahsoka smiled proudly and she wondered. "So, you are like me? Neither Sith or Jedi?"

The Bendu hummed. "Yet, you draw from the light side of the Force."

"Yes, but I am no longer a Jedi," Ahsoka spoke calmly.

"Yes," Bendu said before laughing, much to Ahsoka's curiosity and bewilderment. "I've told you who I am but who are you?"

Ahsoka bowed her head at her fellow Force wielder.

"I am Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan."

"Well, Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan," said Bendu, "I feel that you are sadden, feeling like despair towards this peaceful planet. Why is that?"

"Because," Ahsoka began, she nearly cried but took a breath or two before continuing. "Because, I have lost a friend. Me and a comrade have both lost a friend. And he left behind an Apprentice, who now has no one to teach him of what the Jedi stood for."

"Ah ha," said the creature. "And what is it you plan for your friend, Ahsoka Tano?"

"To guide him the rest of his way. I hope to teach him the ways of the Jedi. I won't let him fall. Not like I did when I left the Jedi Order."

"Hmm," muttered the Bendu as he thought of a solution for her."You plan to teach a Jedi Padawan though you are not a Jedi?"

"As far as I know," Ahsoka began, "Ezra is one of the last of the Jedi and part of the hope of the should not walk through this alone." She took out the Sith Holocron, "and to do that, I must keep this from him, for if he falls to the Dark Side, then he will be lost forever."

The Bendu hummed, taking the holocron. Ahsoka tried stopping him from opening it by claiming it was pure evil. However, she noticed that she was too late. .

"Careful its dangerous," Ahsoka said.

"It cannot be dangerous if you are careful with it."

Before he could answer, Ahsoka heard her comlink calling her back to base. She answered it, Sato's voice calling her back to base. The former Jedi Padawan acknowledged she would be there soon. However, the Bendu began handing her back the Sith Holocron. Ahsoka shook her head, grabbing her thumper.

"Please, it is safer with you," Ahsoka said. The creature looked at her with curiosity.

"Yes, but do not forget this meeting, Ahsoka Tano." said the Bendu. He put it in his hands. "And whenever you are available, I would like to meet this apprentice of yours one day."

"Of course," Ahsoka said with a smile as the Bendu looked at her curiously.

"Such a strange child," the Bendu said, as he looked down at the forbidden artifact one last time. "Yet aren't we all a little strange?"

Somethings never would change.


	3. Mother and Son

Chapter 3: Mother and Son

Rex thought silently to himself. He just hoped Ezra was pulling through okay, because, after all, they did watch Kanan sacrifice himself. Rex understood Ezra's sadness, because he too lost so many people. Fives, Echo, General Skywalker, and now, Kanan. It was unbearable to think that someone as young as Ezra (or Ahsoka when he first met her) to hold onto such pain.

Suddenly, Chopper urgently rushed into the corridor and approached Rex.

"Whoa, whoa, Chopper, what's wrong with ya?" Rex said. He understood Chopper better since he first met the Ghost crew. "What do you mean Ezra is hurt?" The droid grabbed Rex's hand and urged him to follow. Begrudgingly, Captain Rex followed the cranky droid, where he saw Ezra was crying.

"Ezra?" Rex said, slowly approaching him and was in utter terror. When he didn't look up, Rex called more clearly, "Ezra!" Without a word, he knelt to the boy and felt a pulse. "Are you alright?" Ezra looked up and shook his head.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked him.

"I couldn't sleep," Ezra answered.

"Well, it's freezing out here." The old clone helped the boy stand up and put his arm around Ezra's shoulders and rubbed up and down to warm the kid up. "Come on, I'll get you back to the Ghost. Hera's probably worried sick about you."

"No, I can't!" Ezra shouted. "I can't face her now!"

"Why not? Hera might fuss over you but she won't yell."

"Not her. Ahsoka. As soon as Hera announced Ahsoka was joining us," Ezra said. Sure, he had just been at the ship and though Sabine and Zeb comforted him, he still felt more lonelier than ever. "But I couldn't face Ahsoka. She's also grieving for Kanan and I couldn't stand to stay in the same room as her."

Rex looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, Ezra, it's alright," Rex said. "For now, Let's just get you back home before Hera has both of our heads.

_**Four Days Later…**_

Ezra tossed and turned. It was his fourth night back on the Ghost and he still wasn't comfortable. As he slept, he suddenly felt a surge of terror through the Force. Part of him realized it was because Kanan was no longer around. Just thinking of it made Ezra feel pain, because now, he lost a father a second time. Without his Master, Ezra's nightmares were just getting worse because it was usually Kanan who calmed his nerves whenever he had one. He needed his master's guidance. And since he ignored Ahsoka hadn't spoken to her in days since they returned, the nightmares went from worse to horrifying. He needed someone to help him.

And these were one of those nights. He was having an extremely horrifying dream, seeing Kanan's sacrifice all over again. However, he was not being dragged onto the Phantom like last time, he was collapsing on the ground.

"Why?" Ezra shouted. Tears went through his eyes as he collapsed on the floor. Then he heard it. Footsteps.

"You should not pity the dead, Ezra," said a dark voice that Ezra was all too familiar with. He looked up, and he saw Maul glaring right at him.

"No, you're not real, you're not real!" Ezra muttered, backing away.

"Trust me, Ezra, I am really here, as you are as well," Maul said. "A shame that your master met his end at the hands of Kanan, but you should be proud my boy." His hand laid on Ezra's shoulder but he flinched and tried to move away but dream-Maul's grasp was too iron. "Apprentices kill their masters, just as you have done. The true makings of becoming my apprentice."

"No!" Ezra shouted. "I will never be your apprentice!"

"You don't have anyone else to teach you, Ezra," Dream Maul says, almost in a sympathetic way. "Not even Lady Tano is worthy of being your master. " He grabs Ezra's wrist, and the boy begins struggling.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME!" Ezra shouted. "You're not real! None of it was."

With several blinks, Ezra shot up in bed awake, He panted when someone grabbed his arms. Ezra thought Maul was attacking him. The boy began crying things such as "get off me" or "let me go." He didn't want the Sith lord to take him from his family. His friends. "Ezra, it's alright," Zeb said uncharacteristically calm and putting a hand on his 'younger brother's' shoulder. "You're safe, kid." He looked around and noticed that he was not on his top bunk but rather, on Zeb's.

"Wh... what time is it?"

Zeb shrugged. "Almost five-hundred."

"Have you been watching me all night?" Ezra asked. Zeb snorted.

"Of course, kid. We all have. One, you cried and screamed a lot these past few nights, I could barely sleep last night," He put his hand on Ezra's other shoulder. "And two, just call it concern from a friend. Need anything?"

Ezra nodded, but he didn't need Zeb right now. He needed someone else to talk to. Someone he was used to being a parent. See, Ezra took Zeb's concern at heart, but he was more brother figure than a paternal figure. Closest thing he had to a parent now was Hera but he wouldn't' want to bother her. Would he?

"I want Hera," Ezra said.

"Alright, alright, I'll get her for you." Zeb said, vanishing from the room and returning with Hera, who looked at Ezra with concern.

"What is it, Ezra?" Hera asked, coming to sit down at Ezra's side. Without another word, the Padawan hugged his mother figure. Sure, he was too old for this, being fifteen-going-on sixteen and everything. However, Hera didn't protest. Instead, she wrapped her own arms around Ezra, the boy who'd become like a son to her and Kanan. He slowly departed from her.

"I had a bad dream! About ..." However, Ezra refrained. He wouldn't dare speak that man's name. "Maul…he came for me. He was going to take me away from all of this."

"Shh, we won't let that happen," Hera said. And then, Ezra finally decided to share what Kanan told him on Malachor. "Kanan, he told me, he told me he loved me if I were his own son!"

"He was not the only one, Ezra," Hera said, tears falling down her face. "If we had a son, Ezra," Hera said warmly, departing from the hug and stroking her charge's cheek, "it would be you. In fact," she grabbed his hand, "it has been you. Ever since you came to the Ghost crew, I have always thought of you as one, in all but name."

"Do you really believe that?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, I do."

"And I have thought of you and Kanan as my parents. But I'm sad that I never got the chance to tell him."

"But I think, Kanan always knew that," Hera said with a smile, stroking Ezra's cheek again.

The boy had been wanting to ask this question of Hera for a while, but he was not sure.

"Hera, would you be okay if I, if I called you 'Mom'?" Ezra asked her, but utter silence only came for several seconds before Hera smiled.

"Of course, it would be," Hera said, hugging her son. Sure, she knew that she would not truly replace his mother, she would just be a second one to him, as she always has been.

Now all she needed was to make it official. She wondered if Senator Organa had someone who could officially make Ezra her adopted son. Of course, that would mean he would also become a member of Clan Syndulla.

Ezra held onto the Jedi Holocron again, remembering what Kanan said when he came to him about it. It felt so long ago when he stole it from Kanan's chambers. It was the day he told Ezra that he was Force-sensitive and the reason he was able to open it proved how strong he was in the Force. The day Ezra stopped caring about just himself but everyone. It didn't take just Kanan, but the entire Ghost crew to make him realize how selfish he was. He just knows Kanan was like a father, Hera a mother, and Zeb and Sabine like two older siblings who liked to mess with them and Chopper was a pesky cat.

And now, that was all gone for them.

It was just him, Hera, Zeb and Sabine (with help from Chopper, of course). After all they had been through, it was just those four. And Ezra was even more disappointed that he couldn't finish his Jedi Training. Now he realized that he was winding up just like Kanan: a boy who didn't complete any of his master's teachings. Of course, there was only two people who would be willing to teach him. Two people who didn't want to kill him and both on opposite sides of the Force: of course, there was Maul but Ezra refused to let the man who indirectly caused Kanan's sacrifice. That man poisoned his mind enough, causing him to feel nothing but utter pain and regret whenever that man came into his mind. Besides, he let that man invade his dreams too many times and without Hera's help, he would still be having nightmares. Now, he hadn't entirely moved on from Kanan's sacrifice but Ezra still felt tinges of sadness. Of course, his mother offered to help him but he still felt lost.

Then, there was Ahsoka and she was the closest thing to a Jedi who could train him. Sure, she was not a Jedi anymore, but she could still teach him a few pointers.

However, she refused to talk to him she was distancing herself from him, just as Ezra had done not too long ago. Ezra just figured she needed time to herself. Of course, he did break down he couldn't face Ahsoka to Rex, but when the clone told Ezra that she didn't blame him for what happened, he asked to speak with her. However, she was off planet. It was like she was avoiding him all together. It had been seven days since Malachor and she had done nothing but give him space. Ezra was grateful for it, but he only wanted it to last for a few hours. However, Ahsoka needed as much time to recover as he did. When he thought of Ahsoka, Hera came into his room.

"Ezra," Hera said softly. Ezra turned from the wall and to Hera. "Someone's here to see you." She smiled, and slowly, Ahsoka stepped into the room. Ezra quickly stood up, as Ahsoka gave him a kind smile.

"Ahsoka," Ezra said, both in shock and to be honest, he was a bit happy to see her.

"Hello, Ezra," Ahsoka said. She looked at Hera. "Hera, would you give us a moment?"

"Of course." Hera approached her son, putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder. She still had to go through with the adoption. Of course, it did involve Cham, and she had to contact him about it today or as soon as possible. "I'll leave you two to it."

She walked out the room and closing the door behind her. Ezra stood there in silence, unsure what to say to her.

Until Ahsoka gave the first move to speak.


	4. Green is Kanan's Color

**Chapter 4: Green is Kanan's Color**

After a moment of silence, Ahsoka was the first to speak.

"Ezra. How are you?"

The Padawan shrugged, but he didn't look her in the eye. "Fine."

Although Ezra wanted to talk with her, he suddenly felt the confidence he had to speak to her had disappeared altogether. He was not actually ready for that. Ahsoka looked at the boy, unsure of what to say to him. To come to think of it, she was surprised she even made it to the Ghost in the first place. She tried coming in for dinner that one night, but Ezra had run off, probably in fear of facing Ahsoka again because they both blamed themselves for what happened on Malachor. However, she felt that this conversation was needed for a long, overdue discussion.

"I thought, perhaps it was time we talked, since we didn't talk at dinner a couple of days ago," Ahsoka said, giving Kanan's apprentice a small smile. She sat down on Zeb's bunk and pat the space right next to her. "Is there anything on your mind?"

"Just one," Ezra began. He was not sure how to word it, so he decided to ask the question that was not really on his mind. "What did you do with the Sith Holocron? I wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"You do not need to worry, Ezra," Ahsoka assured him. "It is quite safe. With a friend I really want you to meet, but first," she sighed, wandering what to say next. "I wanted to let you know that I wanted to give you some space for..." She sighed. "For Kanan's sacrifice on Malachor." Ezra immediately faltered. He surpassed the tears and just nodded. His road to recovery was going to take a long while but for now, he wanted to remain strong, For Ahsoka at least.

"Um thanks."

Ahsoka nodded. "I guess I wanted to ask. How would you feel if..." she was not sure how she should word this but she would ask anyways? "I know Kanan wouldn't want you to walk through this alone, which is what I'm trying to remind you that you're not alone in this world, Ezra. I left the Order when I was seventeen years old, walked away from the only thing I ever knew. And I was alone. And I want to make sure you do not suffer as I did. How would you feel if ...if I helped you learn the Force a little better."?

"But why?" Ezra wandered.

"Because," Ahsoka said. "I know what it's like to lose a master. I lost mine on Malachor."

Ezra was shocked. "But Anakin Skywalker was your master. Unless..." He gasped. "Unless your master was Darth Vader."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, Ezra, Anakin and Vader are one and the same." She refused to let a tear fall down her face. "I didn't want to believe it but now I have come to terms to it when we were in the temple on Lothal."

"I guess," Ezra began, his thoughts growing sorrow again. "In the end, we both couldn't save our masters."

Ahsoka nodded, putting her hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Would you really take on a Padawan, Ahsoka. You're not a Jedi anymore."

"I know," Ahsoka said, "but it does not matter. I may not be a Jedi, but I will still show you what I know, and keep the promise I made to Kanan to protect you. It's your choice Ezra. You can still learn to be a Jedi as my apprentice. Or…"

"Yes," Ezra answered immediately, causing Ahsoka to halt her discussion. "Kanan would want me to finish my training."

"Yes, but you also have to do it for yourself," Ahsoka said. "But first, Ezra we must rebuild your lightsaber." She looked at the broken sword.

"No," Ezra said. "I think I need a new one. I need to build a new lightsaber. That one is beyond repair."

"Yes, but your Crystal isn't. If you want a new lightsaber crystal, Ezra, we must use the one from your old lightsaber."

"Why?" Ezra asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Your Crystal can be healed by use of the Force. It's how I gained my white blades." She took the ruined Crystal from Ezra's destroyed lightsaber and placed it in his hands. He used all he had and Ezra could hear the Crystal coming together. He felt the darkness disappear and suddenly he looked out and saw his lightsaber crystal was restored.

"I did it!" Ezra shouted. "I did it!" Then he looked back at it. "I fight now," He grasped his crystal and held it up. "For Kanan!" Ahsoka grasped his hand.

"For Kanan." She said softly as she smiled.

Three weeks and Ezra were still building his second lightsaber. Hera knew he had been busy ever since Ahsoka took him on as her apprentice. However, the woman could not help but worry for her son just a little bit. She knew he still struggled, so maybe he needed something to eat. Making you a sandwich, Hera left the kitchen and out of the common room. She just hoped that getting Ezra adopted into the family wouldn't be difficult, that is, if her father approved. Of course, he was growing old and if she recalled last time, she talked to him, he kept rushing her about having grandchildren. Seriously, that old man needed to give her space. Hera refused to move on from Kanan and she wasn't going to have children any time soon. So far, Ezra was going to be the closest thing Cham would get to a grandson. And he was going to be okay with it.

As she walked to Ezra's room with lunch, Hera overheard Zeb and Sabine as they sat in the common room with Chopper.

"I swear that kid is taking longer with his second Lightsaber than the last one," Zeb said, annoyed. Ezra had been locked in Kanan's room for those past three weeks. Sabine rolled her eyes as she finished spray paint an area Hera allowed her to paint on.

"Well give him time, Zeb," Sabine snapped. "Our little bro has already lost Kanan, so it's going to take time for him to finish it."

"I see your point," Zeb admitted. Hera rolled her eyes before making her way to the room that belonged to Kanan and now was Ezra's temporary workshop.

"Ezra, hon, I've got some lunch made for you," Hera said.

"Actually, mom, I'm just about done," said Ezra with a smile. He showed her the lightsaber and lit it up. To both Hera's and Ezra's surprise, the blade was a brilliant light green. Kanan wore the color quite frequently, so he found it a genuinely nice surprise. He smiled, waving it around back and forth with it. He used some of the old parts of his Blaster / lightsaber hybrid, along with a few spare parts Sabine, Zeb, and Hera and even Chopper. willingly donated. Ever since Ezra lost Kanan, Chopper's attitude towards him has been different. It's probably because Chopper understands that the boy is still grieving and Ezra was okay with it. Heck, even Sabine and Zeb also backed off from the sixteen-year-old.

"It's beautiful," Hera commented with a smile. Ezra deactivated his new lightsaber. "You want to show Zeb and Sabine next?"

Ezra shook his head. "Maybe later, Mom. But I've got to make a few more tweaks."

"Ezra," Hera said, almost in a warning tone.

"No seriously Mom, I just want to finish this before Ahsoka gets back from her supply mission with Rex."

"Ezra!" Hera spoke louder over her adopted son's own voice, causing Ezra to listen. "I want to know why you're not showing Sabine and Zeb."She crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised and a worrisome look in her eyes.

" I don't think they're ready to see another lightsaber... Because it'll just remind them of what Kanan died for. And maybe, deep down, they hate me for not being able to save him."

"Oh, Ezra," Hera said rather sympathetically. She sat down next to him. "Why would you think that?"

Ezra shrugged. "I don't know. I just do."

"You don't know that, Ezra," Hera said. She guided her son towards the door, hand on his shoulder to Sabine and Zeb. The Mandalorian and the Lasat looked up, seeing the Lightsaber in Ezra's hand.

"I see you're finished," Sabine said with a smile. She stood up to join him.

"Well, let's see it kid," Zeb told the boy. Ezra looked up to Hera, who smiled. Ezra couldn't help but relax. Maybe Hera was right. So, he took his new lightsaber and ignited it, revealing a green blade. Ezra guessed it changed colors because he tampered with it again and put it in its new blade. The color...it was as if the Force was gifting Ezra with the color that Kanan wore all the time. It represented that Kanan was there with him in spirit. Now, he should have waited until Ahsoka came back but he needed to know if Sabine and Zeb were alright with seeing a lightsaber and deep down, Ezra couldn't wait to test it out himself as he swung it while not hitting any of his friends.

Ezra deactivated his lightsaber as his friends looked at him with happiness. Then he did something unexpected: he yawned. It confirmed Hera's suspicions that Ezra had not slept well last night.

"Mmm, that's what I thought," Hera said. "Alright young man, time for you to go to bed. You've been up all night working on that thing."

"But, Mom, it's the middle of the afternoon," Ezra argued, something everyone on the Ghost knew they should never do: argue with Hera.

"Yes, and that time did you go to sleep?" Hera asked.

"Um about 400 and woke up around 800."

"Yes, and I believe you need some rest too catch up on your sleep.

"But I'm not tired," Ezra tried assuring his adoptive mother but he yawned a second time before sitting down next to Sabine.

"Oh, yes you are," Sabine smirked at Ezra. "I heard you too. Thin walls, remember?"

"Yeah kid, do I need to carry you to our room or..." Zeb began and smirked.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going," Ezra said. After hitting the safety switch so it wouldn't turn on, he held his lightsaber out to Sabine, who was surprised he was giving it to her. "Hey, you want to paint it so I'm not tempted to toy with it?"

"Course I will," Sabine said with a smirk, glad to have something to paint other than her wall. She stood up and put her arm around Ezra's shoulders. "I'll make sure you get to your room because I was headed to mine. Besides, I've got a few ideas. "

Their voices disappeared as they made their way to the hall that led to their rooms. Ezra was still struggling; Hera could tell he was still trying to hide his shame for not saving Kanan. However, it was nice to see Ezra was still his humorous self. Perhaps, him being inducted into the Syndulla Clan would lift his spirits even higher because she saw Ahsoka accomplished it by taking the boy as her apprentice and the lightsaber proved helpful too. With Sabine watching Ezra, she had time to contact her father too. She headed to her room, leaving Zeb alone. The Lasat decided that if Ezra was going to be taking a nap, then he might have bad dreams. And this time both Zeb and Sabine would be there to comfort him as always. He stepped into his and Ezra's room, and when he did, the kid was already asleep.


	5. A Shot in the Dark (Update 1)

**Chapter 5: A Shot in the Dark **

Ezra shot up in bed awake. He was okay. His friends were okay. He was in the Ghost in his and Zeb's bedroom. Yet again, Ezra had another nightmare of Maul taking him again and killing all his friends on board. Just like how the temple played with his mind that the Grand Inquisitor killed Kanan and all his friends on the Ghost. Honestly, Maul just wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't sure he could keep the nightmares a secret any longer. Ahsoka was this close to figuring out because the two became closer than they were before. And their bond was getting stronger as his powers grew. He just couldn't take the torment any more. However, Maul made it worse than it was. He could just feel the former Sith in his mind right now, trying to find every bit of information as he possibly could about Ezra's greatest fears. The boy shrugged it off and laid back down.

Don't think about Maul, Ezra. Just go to sleep, Ezra thought to himself

This time, entering a dreamless slumber for the rest of the night, just hoping that tomorrow would be better.

Maul felt Ezra fall asleep, and this time, Maul would let the boy sleep peacefully. In his mind, he saw nothing wrong with giving Ezra nightmares because, they would make him stronger. He did not enjoy Ezra's nightmares. He was the cause for some of them, yes but most of them were Ezra's doing. It will be enough to make Ezra vulnerable and now easier to take. However, for now, Maul would be patient. No, Maul would not take the boy yet. He's just needed to talk to Ezra first to see if the boy would comply. He knew through their Force bond that Ezra was going to Corellia, so Maul would meet him there. A second time and Maul would find Ezra and drag him to Dathomir and turn the boy to the dark side. All he had to do was deal with Lady Tano and what role she had in the boy's training.

_Ezra needs time and I'll give it to him. _

For the first time, Maul felt the need to have Ezra as an apprentice was since his brother.

Hera felt nothing but peace ever since she got to the Ghost. She entered Ezra and Zeb's room, where she saw Ezra asleep in bed, safe and sound. She's never seen him more relaxed before in her entire life which meant that Ezra was not having a rough time. Hera had been coming back from a meeting with Sato, who informed her that Ezra and Ahsoka were going to do their first mission since Kanan died. It slightly worried her but Ahsoka promised to keep an eye on the boy throughout the whole chaos. However, she knew her boy was going to be fine. He's going to have Ahsoka to watch over him, so everything was going to be okay. However, if she ever met Darth Maul in person, she would guarantee a good old punch to the face. No one got close to her son and harmed him. Not over her dead body.

The next day, Ahsoka and Ezra sparred in the middle of Atollon's desert. Much like Kanan, Ahsoka taught him everything she could about the Jedi, even giving Ezra more tips on how to fight with a Lightsaber. She taught him everything that Anakin taught her. Now, Ezra would have the wisdom of not only Kanan, but Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and all the predecessors in Ezra's Jedi lineage. And she hoped that she was preparing Ezra for everything.

Now, it had been a month since Kanan's sacrifice and it appeared that Ezra was getting along rather well with everyone else. However, Ahsoka could see that her Padawan was still hiding something from her as they continued sparring with each either. She suspected he was having dreams about Maul again. Why did that former Sith have to haunt her student's dreams? She saw Ezra growing exhausted as they went through the forms.

"Alright, Ezra, I believe we should really take a break," Ahsoka said, finally catching her breath.

"Are you sure, because, I really think we can keep going." Ezra said but she saw that he couldn't hold his balance.

"No, you are going to faint if we continue," Ahsoka said. Ezra agreed and sat down. "I feel you are stressed about something, Ezra."

The boy sighed. He didn't hide it very well but the nightmares were continuing. Not as bad as they were when Kanan's sacrifice was still fresh on their minds.

"It's nothing, Ahsoka. I've just been having dreams where Maul comes in and does whatever he can to torment me. Including my fear that he'll take me."

"I know that's scary, but you don't have to worry, Ezra. You've got friends and family who can protect you."

Ezra shook his head. "But I can't let them take the fall for me. Maul will do anything to make me his apprentice, even these nightmares he sends me! Please, promise me Ahsoka, you won't let him take me!"

Ahsoka closed her eyes, remembering Maul's words in the Sith Temple. "Ezra will be mine!" She was not going to let that happen. Ahsoka put a comforting hand on his shoulder." I promise. Now, I believe Sato said you informed him you were ready for missions again?"

Ezra nodded. "With you, of course, Ahsoka. I don't trust me to go to Corellia alone. Now let's go before my mother changes her mind."

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Hera asked. It was not that she didn't trust Ahsoka to look after Ezra but Hera was still worried her son was still trying to push himself.

"Mom, I haven't been more serious in all my life," Ezra said, laying his hand on Hera's shoulder. However, he could see that she was still conflicted by this decision. "We'll be fine. All we're doing is doing a supply run. We'll be there and back before you know it. Besides, if no one's going to fight in the rebellion, who else will!"

Hera nodded. "I see your point, Ezra. But remember, don't die because we still have to make it official that you're a Syndulla with my father's blessing.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Ezra promised, hugging Hera. The woman looked down nervously at her son, remembering this was what it was like when Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka first left for Malachor. Hera let her son go and she looked at Ahsoka.

"Take care of yourself and my son, Ahsoka," Hera said. "Promise me you'll protect him if the need arises."

She nodded, putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"I will," Ahsoka said with a smile and both women nodded to show they reached an understanding. As he sat on the Phantom's bench, Ezra hoped this plan would go without a hitch and that this mission wasn't going to be a mistake. He knew he could pull through, after all, Ezra Bridger was more than just a Jedi. He was a friend, a brother and only human. With his friends at his side, Ezra was sure that this mission was going to be a success.

Sabine's painting in her room, hoping that Ezra's mission was going to go off without a hitch. She knew that this was going to be his first mission since Kanan died, so it was not going to be easy on her best friend. She knew that Ezra was having trouble falling asleep, so she would often bring him foods to help ease him back into a slumber. She had a younger brother before joining the Ghost crew, so looking after Ezra wasn't any different. In a way, Ezra did remind her of Tristan, now that she came to think of it. Now, she was aware of Hera's plan to adopt Ezra, but Sabine had plans to make him a part of her family. HE would be a blood brother.

And that was a promise.

Zeb is fixing his bo-rifle when his thoughts suddenly fold back to his brother. Ezra's on his first mission since Kanan died and he can't help but feel concerned for the kid. He knew Ezra was going to do find. Besides, he had Ahsoka with him, so the kid was going to be okay (at least, Zeb hoped he would. Ever since Ezra's nightmares, Zeb would always wake up his little brother and offer him comfort, sometimes uncharacteristically, calm him back to sleep when Sabine was not available to give their little brother his good-night snack to make things better for him. Now, Zeb had realized that he and Sabine were like the older siblings Ezra needed and hoped that he would want for a very long time. He needed this family more than ever.

And those were problems that Sabine and Zeb had promised to each other that day because on this day, Ezra officially would become their blood brother for life.

Hera watched as Ahsoka and Ezra departed for Corellia. With her son and friend gone, she had time to prepare for Ezra's adoption. There were no missions for her or the crew and now would be the perfect time to call her father. Calling on Cham's frequency, she waited as her father's holo figure appeared before her.

"Father," Hera said and for the first time in a call, she smiled when Cham's face appeared on the screen.

"Hera," Cham said, glad to see his only daughter once more. However, he still felt a little awkward talking with her. They reconciled, yes, but it still felt difficult.

"How are things in Ryloth?" Hera asked. She saw her father scratch behind his head on his lekku.

"Things have been better, Hera," Cham admitted. He was having better luck than normal, because, the Empire sent an amateur Commander, Captain Slavin. However, the attacks would only grow from bad to worse. Cham is trying not to overestimate this man. One way or another, Slavin's entire battalion would be gone from Ryloth, and none of them would back down from Slavin until their last breaths. Cham decided to make conversation. "And how is that Jedi of yours?" he knew Hera was a grown woman but when it came to boys, Cham was protective of her. The man proved his worth but still, Cham had to act like an overprotective father with Hera, just once.

"Kanan's gone, Father," Hera said with extreme sadness. Cham's expression read that he wished he was there to comfort her.

"When did this happen?" Cham questioned.

"Two weeks ago," Hera said. "According to Ezra, Kanan stayed behind to protect him and Commander Ahsoka Tano. And he called him his son."

"I see," Cham said sympathetically. He remembered Kanan's Padawan. Despite their short time together, he had seen the bond Ezra and Kanan had wasn't that much different with Cham's and Hera's. "And do you feel the same way about Ezra?"

Hera nodded. "Yes, I do and, I know I'll never love another man romantically because Kanan is gone. But Ezra's going to be the only thing I've got close to a son and with your blessing to raise his spirits, I've decided to adopt him as my own. Into our family"

Cham was shocked by this. "Hm, we've never had a human in our family before Hera."

"I know we haven't, but that boy, he is important to me. Our entire family ism"

Cham's expression changed from shock to approval. "Then he is important to me as well. Of course, you may adopt him into our family, Hera but know that I want to be there myself when you do so. Besides, you need a patriarch of a clan is needed to approve."

Hera smirked. "Yes Father, but is it mostly because you just want to see you officially getting a grandson."

"It's possible," Cham said. "come as soon as possible because I need to fight for my rebellion as much as you need to fight yours."

"Of course, Father. Good luck."

Cham nodded. "And day hello to my grandson."

Hera nodded as their transmission ended. When Ezra returned from his first mission with Ahsoka, they would go to Ryloth and make it official. Ezra was going to become her adoptive son and they were going to make it through Kanan's loss together.

As a family, they would prosper. Hera made sure of it herself.


	6. A Light in the Dark (Update 2)

**Chapter 6: A Light in the Dark**

It was not really a mission for a supply run. At least, not the typical ones that Ezra saw. Instead of putting together foods and drinks for them to survive, they instead came to get crystals the Empire was trying to harvest. Ahsoka and Ezra's plan to get the kyber crystal went off without a hitch. They now had it in their hands. Or rather, Ezra was holding it and thinking of making a second lightsaber and learn how to wield two lightsabers like Ahsoka. (Ezra had forgotten what form it was called but he would recall it somehow). However, something bothered Ezra: how did Ahsoka and Sato know about this min crystal the Empire was shipping out. Ezra had remembered Hera's and Sabine's incident about "keeping secrets," but it was for the right reason, so Ahsoka must have one too. Still, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Ahsoka, how'd you come by this information that the Empire was going to take this kyber crystal anyways?" Ezra said as he held the little thing in his hands.

"From Fulcrum," Ahsoka answered. Ezra laughed, thinking she was referring to herself in third person.

"Fulcrum, but I thought you were Fulcrum."

"Oh, I am, Ezra, but there are more of us out there. They are given to rebel spies all across the galaxy. Senator Organa and myself helped create the network. I named them after my old master's frequency." She saw Ezra give a confused look.

"Before I learned he was Vader," Ahsoka added. "Their identities are kept a secret for their own protection. Especially when it comes to this individual you know who has grown disillusioned with the Empire."

Ezra froze. "The Spy is an Imperial?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Of course, he is Ezra. Most of our spies are Imperial defectors."

"Yeah, but I don't really meet that much Imperials," Ezra said. "Unless, the Imperial spy is..." Ezra gasped. "Kallus!" He spoke that man's name first because it was the first name that came to mind. Ahsoka looked at him with surprise. How in the galaxy did Ezra figure it out?

"Sorry, I don't know why I said his name," Ezra muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "But I wouldn't trust him. He tried to kill us in the past."

"Yes," Ahsoka acknowledged, "but he helped save Zeb on that moon, if I recall you telling me."

Ezra acknowledged that part to be true, but Kallus becoming a double agent? Something felt fishy about this and Ezra was going to figure it out. The duo found their ship, with Chopper inside begging them to hurry it up. They stopped, curious why he was acting that way.

"Chop, what is it?" Ezra said.

However, Ezra looked up and saw that Maul was standing in their ship, his lightsaber in his hand.

The man chuckled madly. "Oh, this is a predicament," came the dark voice of Darth Maul. Ahsoka and Ezra looked on in horror. How did the Sith lord find them so fast? Maul didn't bother waiting for a reaction from Ahsoka.

"Ezra, it is good to see you again," Maul said, speaking casually to the boy. as if they were friends.

"Yeah, too bad the feeling's not mutual," Ezra snarled. "How did you find me?!"

Maul laughed like a madman. "Like it or not, Ezra, we are bonded through the Force." He put his finger up to his head, "You're in here Ezra, ever since we opened the Sith temple on Malachor. And I've come to speak with you, Apprentice."

"You're not coming anywhere near my Padawan," Ahsoka sneered, coming in front of Ezra, and bringing her own lightsabers out.

"Padawan?" Maul laughed at that. "You, Master to Ezra? You were never meant to be his teacher, Lady Tano."

"And neither were you," Ahsoka sneered, igniting her blades. Maul did the same thing.

"It appears I'm going to have to beat you again to prove it."

"Your move, Lady Tano," Maul said with an evil smirk. They brought their lightsabers and began sparring. Maul tried giving Ahsoka the killing blow but she thwarted his attempts to kill her. Ezra stood in horror as he watched Maul and Ahsoka fight it out before Maul knocked Ahsoka down with as much force as possible. No! Ezra was not going to lose her like he lost Kanan.

"Maul!" Ezra shouted, and the former Sith could just hear the anger in the Young Jedi's voice. The boy took his lightsabers out and looked at his enemy threateningly, standing in front of the unconscious Ahsoka. "I'm warning you. Stay away from her!"

"Ezra…"

"I'm not letting you take her. Or me."

"Calm yourself, Ezra, I did not come here to fight or take you, I believe it's time we talked about what happened on Malachor."

Ezra fixed Maul with a glare. "There is nothing to discuss with you. My families already covered on that."

The boy switched his attention from his lightsaber to Maul when he decided to keep it turned on.

"Yes, but it is a shame thing did not go for our way the last time we met. I am sorry to hear about Kanan."

Ezra glared. "YOU DON'T GET THE RIGHT TO SAY HIS NAME!" Ezra yelled and he didn't care if any Imperials heard him. That...man didn't earn the right to say Kanan's name.

"I'm sorry," Maul said soothingly but Ezra was not buying any of Maul's crap or manipulative nature. "I am aware what it's like to lose someone close to you. A friend. A brother." His thoughts turned to his brother, and Ezra recalled Maul mentioning him on the mission to Malachor.

"Kanan was not my brother," Ezra snapped. "He was my father! And you took him from me because I trusted you to help protect them when they needed protecting from you!"

"No, Darth Vader was responsible. I was not, directly anyways."

"Look, I don't care whose fault it was. Just leave me, leave us, alone." Ezra shook his head. He looked over and saw Ahsoka stirring, which meant, Ezra needed to distract Maul long enough until his Master got up.

"I can't do that, Ezra, not until I tell you what I came here to share," Maul said. "I know you feel like you cannot trust me, apprentice, but you must because there's no one else left in the galaxy to teach you Ezra. I can teach you things not even your former Master could ever dream of doing."

"Not interested," Ezra said in annoyance. "I've got a Master and she's right there." He pointed at Ahsoka, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Maul laughed.

"Oh, the Jedi pretender?" Maul said. "You cannot rely on a former Jedi, Ezra. She never completed her training. What makes you think you can depend on Ahsoka Tano?"

Ezra faltered, letting what Maul said to him sink in. And Ezra knew why he could depend on her.

"Everything," Ezra said. "Friendship. Loyalty. Family. She and Kanan are there for me more than you ever will. I have Ahsoka, my parents, my adoptive mother, and my family. So, I don't need you."

"Yet, you do. One day, you will. I will come for you, Apprentice. I will always come back. And you, will resign yourself to your fate, as I have done. "Just know, our bond can never be forgotten," Maul said as Ezra glared at him. "NO matter what, Ezra, we will always be bonded through the Force"

As Ezra glared at Maul, Ahsoka rose and attacked their mutual enemy. She kicked him in his eyes as she grabbed Ezra's arm with her free hand and they ran towards the _Phantom_. Ahsoka heard Maul ignite his own lightsaber to attack her. Ahsoka took her two lightsabers and blocked Maul's deadly blow.

"Ezra, run!" she shouted. The boy didn't need to be told twice. He began running but then he stopped. Ezra saw he was reliving Kanan all over again.

"No, Ahsoka!" Ezra shouted. Ahsoka looked at her friend and saw the fear in his eyes. He was afraid of losing her. Ahsoka looked back at Maul and with all her strength, she pushed Maul but not very far. Ezra came to her side.

"Together," Ahsoka shouted. The master and Apprentice pushed together, causing Maul to slide further than Ahsoka's push. "Come on, Ezra." Together, the two turned and ran towards their ship, quickly getting on board before Maul came to his senses. Ezra sat breathlessly on the seats of the Phantom as Chopper started the _phantom _and flew out of the hangar. Ahsoka and Ezra sat together on the ship's benches. Ezra was afraid that Ahsoka was going to be mad at him, but when he looked up, she was just relieved.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but I ...I couldn't let Maul kill you." Ezra said. "I couldn't live with myself if I lost another master after we started after just one day."

"Hey, it's alright," Ahsoka said calmly, putting her hand on Ezra's shoulder. "I'm glad you did. Kanan was right. You are a good kid and I couldn't ask for a better student and friend. Now, are you hurt anywhere?"

Ezra shook his head. "But Ahsoka, your wound on your shoulder," Ezra pointed at her laser injury. He went over to the emergency tank, drawing out the medical kit. Kanan instructed him on how to treat a wound like this, in case he or Hera were never around. He applied the bacta onto her wound before taking a bandage and wrapping it around Ahsoka's injured arm.

Ahsoka smiled as she watched Ezra do as much work as he possibly could. That boy was growing, she could tell. And she was going to be with Ezra.

Every step of the way.

Maul woke up just enough to see that the Phantom had been gone, as well as Ezra, Lady Tano and that blasted droid of theirs. He really was starting to hate that Jedi woman. Last time he encountered her (other than Malachor) it had been when she was a teenager on Mandalore. He tried convincing her they were a like, that they were both tools to greater powers that caused them to leave their respective orders. He nearly succeeded until Maul revealed that he intended to kill Skywalker, to stop him from becoming Sidious' new apprentice. Maul never should have revealed that much information to her. That was a mistake he was not going to make again. If Ezra were to be his apprentice, then the man would keep him in the dark from certain things, if his path was meant to lead the dark side.

Manipulating was Maul's specialty. He had done it with most of his allies (other than his mother and brother. They were his world until Sidious had them killed, whether by a minion or his own hand.

However, Ezra was too embedded in the light and Maul needed someone who would be corrupted by the dark side for them to both take down the Emperor. That boy had so much potential as Maul's apprentice. It was going to be a long, long road for them both. A lot of effort and a lot of training if they were ever going to face Sidious and Vader. Take down the Emperor and rule as master and apprentice.

Oh, he would help Ezra reach his full potential, or at least die trying.

The boy's strong and the Force, and one day, he will finally have it all: his revenge, an apprentice, and more importantly, he would have his enemies tremble in fear of himself and his new student.

Oh yes, the darkness had never been brighter in Maul's entire life. Who knew how much things he and Ezra could both accomplish if they worked together? This time, they would make things right, at least, for both their sakes.


End file.
